n(e)geri
by magma maiden
Summary: Pegangannya terlepas. Tubuhnya terhempas. Wajahnya pias. Bali telah tumpas { historical; fem!indonesia; hari kebangkitan nasional }


himaruya masih memiliki hetalia; oc indonesia dibuat berdasarkan konsep personifikasi negara dan negara aslinya indonesia. tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil selaku penulis.

ditulis untuk hari kebangkitan nasional tetapi telat karena seribu satu masalah orz. anyway, semoga suka.

* * *

.

.

 **28 April 1908**

Datangnya tanpa ribut-ribut, tetapi cukup membuatnya nyaris semaput. Lidah dan pena belum lagi membawakan kabarnya dari seberang laut. Namun ia tahu satu lagi pendahulunya telah bertekuk lutut. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia tahu, sungguh tak patut. Ketika ia menyeret diri berdiri, pipi-pipinya lengket dengan sisa tangis, tanah dan rumput.

Ia melangkah membawa tanah ke lantai keramik bersih dan dindingnya yang mengilap. Salah satu babunya memprotes, dan ia bergeming. Samar ia dengar pertanyaannya tentang jambu yang telah dijanjikannya untuk dipetik. Tetapi ia malah kabur.

Ia lari tanpa membawa sekeping uang pun, alas kakinya berupa debu yang menebal seiring dengan jauhnya ia pergi. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang, teguran petugas berseragam, serta delman yang melintas. Ia berlari bagai Timun Mas dikejar raksasa. Sanggul rambutnya terurai. Langit sore Batavia memanggang tengkuknya.

Belum dua tahun berselang ia mengalami kejadian serupa. Juga dua tahun sebelumnya. Kabar tak kasat mata itu menyelusup dari barat dan timur, membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam menjaga matanya agar tak terpejam. Karena setiap ia membaringkan diri ia bisa melihat menembus batas-batas yang kasatmata maupun yang tidak; ia bisa mendengar sejelas keriuhan pasar ketika ia berada di tengah-tengah para pedagang; ia bisa mencium semua bau sejelas nasi yang masak di dandang.

Klungkung berasap. Merah menggenang membungkus tubuh-tubuh terbalut putih. Emas, permata dan bilah keris berkilauan terserak di halaman. Puri yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa generasi lalu terlalap api. Telinganya berdentum-dentum oleh memori sebuah peradaban yang mengakar mengular jauh ke belakang, merangsek mencari tempat di antara peradaban lainnya yang telah bermuara lebih dahulu.

"Aaaah!" ia membelok ke sebuah padang rumput dan menghantamkan kepalanya pada sebatang beringin. Hal itu tak membantu, hanya pusing yang ia dapat serta imaji di balik mata yang semakin nyata. Ia mendengar suara lain di dekat puri. Mungkin suara rakyat desa yang menyaksikan dari jauh, membeku dalam kengerian dan keputusasaan setelah rajanya jatuh.

Tunggu dulu. Sekarang mereka rakyatnya. Entah apa rencana Van Heutsz untuk mereka; ia punya dugaan, namun semua itu tersimpan jauh di dasar otaknya saat ini.

Tubuhnya tersungkur di akar beringin, membungkam kengerian di seberang selat dengan raungannya sendiri. Teriakannya telah mengundang para pejalan kaki dan penunggang kuda untuk berhenti menonton. Tersengal-sengal, ditatapnya wajah mereka satu persatu. Sebagian berbalik pergi, namun banyak yang bertahan balas menatapnya. Amarah berkumpul di dadanya, namun urung meledak. Mereka ini rakyatnya juga. Tak adil memarahi mereka karena perbuatan orang lain.

Ah, tahu apa dia tentang keadilan? Mereka rakyat kelas tiga, di bawah kaum Eropa dan orang timur lainnya. Tak bisa mengelak dari panggilan pengadilan, seremeh apapun masalah yang menyeretnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu, Bali telah tumpas!" lantang ia berteriak, tetapi mereka hanya mengerjap bingung kepadanya, kecuali dua orang yang seketika berlutut berseru pilu dalam bahasa yang jarang terdengar di situ.

Kabar tersebut tumpah tidak dalam Melayu. Lidahnya telah dicuri sebagaimana pendengaran, penglihatan dan penciumannya. Memang bukan yang pertama kali, namun gadis itu tak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Setidaknya, tidak tanpa ia sadari.

Malam telah turun diiringi azan samar-samar dari surau terdekat. Gadis itu meninggalkan beringin, berlari lagi tak tentu arah. Membabi buta ia menerjang orang maupun kandang. Lelah dan lecet yang menghiasi betisnya terabaikan. Lebat rambutnya berkibar-kibar.

Di dalam kegelapan, jiwanya melayang menyeberangi sekat-sekat geografis Nusantara.

* * *

.

"Kamu harus bangun."

Si gadis mengabaikan bujukan itu. Lumpur dan daun mati menempel di kulitnya, direkatkan keringat dan air mata. Setidaknya sudah tiga hari-kalau benar hitungannya-ia tidak mandi, bergelimang tanah dan kotoran penghuni hutan, berlarian di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" balasnya serak dan kasar. Lidah Melayunya telah kembali, walau rasanya tak sama lagi, karena ada jalinan benang baru di antara tenunan kata-katanya-benang-benang Bali.

Dirinya tak sama lagi.

"Aku saja tak cukup kuat."

Jawabannya menebas kabut yang tersisa dari penglihatannya tempo hari. "Kau masih hidup dan memberontak," sanggahnya segera. "Kau masih ada."

"Hanya di dalam hati dan segelas kopi." Daun jati kering berkeresak di bawah kaki sosok itu. "Hari ini aku masih ada. Besok bagaimana? Mungkin mereka akan memilikiku sepenuhnya, dan kau akan kehilanganku."

Masih telentang, si gadis melirik ke atasnya. Wajah sosok itu dikaburkan bayangan daun jati yang lebar. Ia telah direbut dengan pedang dan senapan beberapa kali, berganti nama berulangkali, namun masih sanggup berdiri karena posisinya yang strategis dalam perdagangan. Rasanya nyaris mustahil ia akan terhapus begitu saja dari arus zaman.

"Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya lagi. Hanya gelap yang menghuni bagian dalam kelopak matanya, namun sisa gaung kehancuran Klungkung belum sirna sempurna. Kalau ia maju dan meraih, ia akan bisa mengetahui keadaan di sana.

"Pulanglah."

"Tak mau. Itu bukan rumahku." Ia hanya ditempatkan di situ untuk mempermudah pengawasan sejak semakin sering muncul tanpa diundang di sekitar kantor gubernur jenderal. Para babunya tak hanya bertugas merawat rumah, tapi juga mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Kau pasti lapar."

Bujukan itu mengingatkan pada auman yang sedari kemarin tak dihiraukan di perutnya. Menggerutu, ia menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk. Rambut yang biasanya disanggul rapi dan diminyaki kini kusut masai dihiasi sampah hutan, menggerai mencapai tanah.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumahku kapan-kapan. Akan kuceritakan berbagai hal menarik."

Mengernyitkan dahi, si gadis bertanya, "hal seperti apa?"

Pria itu tersenyum, sesaat tampak lebih tua dari usia fisik wajahnya. "Perubahan zaman."

* * *

.

Ia akhirnya pulang, meski masih belum tenang, tetapi merindukan rasa kenyang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak menegur siapapun, tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Dirinya tak lagi sama sejak sore tiga hari yang lalu. Yang membuatnya ngeri adalah ia merasa utuh. Seolah entitas tak kasatmata mencelupkannya di mata air keabadian yang banyak dicari para raja dan ksatria, meluruhkan luka dan lelahnya, memakaikannya baju tenunan para dewi sebelum menurunkannya kembali ke bumi. Belum sempurna, tetapi masih lebih utuh daripada sebelumnya.

Negerinya dibangun dengan fondasi kengerian, kematian dan sengsara tak berkesudahan. Mengapa ia harus tumbuh besar dengan cara ini? Ia tak paham jalan pikiran Van Heutsz, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia menolak otoritas yang dipaksakan atasnya. Ada dunia yang harus dikejarnya.

Ia pulang membawa lebih banyak lumpur ke dalam rumah, meminta maaf baik-baik pada para babu yang cemas karena telah merepotkan mereka. Usai membersihkan diri, makan yang terburu-buru dan berbaring istirahat, si gadis memejamkan mata dengan satu pikiran bulat:

Ia akan menuntut cerita-cerita yang telah dijanjikan Batavia.


End file.
